Haunted
by Divinity-fan
Summary: He never believed or thought about hereafter matters. Now he was haunted by someone he was surprised to be the choice after what happened. That very person wanted something from him and threatened what he thought was important to him. How will he get rid of his intimate persecutor?


1.

Facing the truth

After the first bell announcing the beginning of classes, the rest of the morning seemed to never end while it passed in a blur for students. Each of them had their own trouble and thoughts.

At the lunch bell, students floodedfrom everywhere to join the cafeteria. The corridors of Konoha High were filled with chattering and laugh as they were happy to see each other. There was so much to say, so much to share for all those friends.

In the middle of all that commotion, was standing a brunette. A frail and lonely girl that was sad on the outside,and bruised in her very seemed without stories or troubled but the present people knew more to it. And the reactions she got out of people were either out of surprise, pity, censor, reprimand, shock,or hate for a small amount of them.

Her lifetoppled over two weeks ago because of a car accident. That beautiful and sweet girl that one day had a shining face,patient and love filled lavender eyes wore now a mourning expression. Because she once wanted to be like her peers, to do like them, to feel like them she tried to live like them. She learnt to her cost that imitation was a vice.

As she walked like some sentenced to deathto an empty table. For various and different reason she was isolated by the others and her situation was worse than inferior cliques according to students way of thinking.

High school life was led by the social hierarchy. There were different groups according to tastes, abilities and life style but there was this very one, envied or love by all. They had it all for them: beauty, gifts, celebrity and money. They were at the top of the hierarchy and for that they never mixed with others. Only people they thought deserved to befriend them were those who had at least one of their criteria. However they weren't bad or mean, but they just didn't care about others that dreamed to live their lives.

What was surprising was that the lonely beauty had one day been a part of that glorious group but that was the part of the past. She didn't know it but some of her former friends was sad and didn't know the reason of this dejection.

"Poor Hinata… not only she feels already more than guilty, she had to cope with all the dirty looks and mean comments. I mean what happened, happened…" a blond guy said to his best friend

"Huh…"

"That's your entire vocabulary dude? I mean do you even have a heart Sasuke?"

"You see, I'm fed up of your rambling Naruto"

"She is one of your friends"

"That's all in your head. If you feel that bad for her go to her." The pale one said with his same lifeless voice as usual

"I would have but when I tried she pushed me away" he sadly said

"She finally realized you wasn't in love"

"You are usual a cold asshole but you have been worse lately."

"Huh"

Naruto and Sasuke belonged to the famous group and had been friends from kindergarten. While the tanned and blond one was always in good mood, friendly, loud mouth and trouble maker, the pale other was dark, always calm and collected. While Naruto cared about people, Sasuke didn't give a damn about others except for his best friend with whom he went through so much and his girlfriend, the beautiful and smart pink haired Sakura who was from the same group of friends.

They were so different but had in common their gift for sports and their charisma. Although the dark haired guy had almost all the girls' of the school fantasying about him, his friend had also his fair amount of fans and many of those had dreamed so many time to take their girlfriends' place. At least Naruto was free as the said Hinata took her distance on her own.

"I'm going to meet up with her…"

"Hn…"

"Sasuke come with me"

"I don't care about her"

"You already told that but you went through the same thing so you can probably know what to say."

"You would do her a favor by leaving her alone."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't. She never meant for anyone in this group. She was just Neji cousin but he didn't care anymore."

"When I think she admired you and you could be of help for her… I wonder if you ever feel something since your family Sasuke. You are a human being not a robot. If you continue like that you will end alone… look at Sakura"

"Who is fine with me and will come by my house after school."

"You think sex is the only and sure way to fix everything"

"I experienced it first hand, so…" he trailed off

The hour went slowly as students were enjoying their free time. But the short break to their tastes finally ended and the classes were filled up again and a solemn silence reigned again to the pleasure of the staff.

As the gorgeous pale boy looked through the window of the class, he saw a troubling sight. It was unreal. A pale girl dressed up as if going to a party was sat on an oak tree branches.

_'It couldn't be'_ he though as he lost his self in the contemplation.

"Mr. Uchiha… if my class doesn't meet your expectation you can eventually tell me" the history's professor stated in a ironic voice, looking at the absent minded boy

He didn't answer to the displeasure of the hot-blooded . Anko Mitarashi wasn't one of those that someone could pick a quarrel with up without consequences. Although Sasuke was one of herfavorite students they had been in conflict lately and she wasn't about to tolerate his arrogant air.

"What was my last sentence Mr. Uchiha?" she asked walking over to him

He didn't answer waiting for her to discover it by herself.

"So you don't feel you need history in your life? … Answer me!"

He properly faced her and looked into her eyes without fear or shame. As much as she liked intimidating and belittled her students and her entourage, he wasn't one of those that can be frightened. And his indifference to the world and its conventions brought him the reputation of asshole, arrogant brat and a lot of trouble. Not that he minded.

"You will receive convocation for the headmaster office and for now you are out" she said with a devilish tone

He stood up from his chair not breaking his look from hers then got out of the class under the worried look of his girlfriend and his best friend.

_'What is happening to you Sasuke?'_they thought at the same time.

Once he reached the parking lot, he leaned against his car and lighted up a cigarette. His enthralling gaze wiped around the school as if seeing the place for the first time without finding it special or something.

Sakura and Naruto were worried about him while the others find him strange without suspecting a real change in his usual behavior. It touched him in a way but he just saw their wariness as exaggerated because they cared too much. He cared about them but they should already know by now that there was time when he was this way. But they were eager to make him into the joyful people they were. Sometime he felt far away from them but he had them in his suspected cold heart.

They all waited so much from him as he was seen as perfection. After all he was handsome, hot, intelligent, good at sport, had a name and powerful family, and he was the heir of a big fortune and a part of his father business, but sometime he needed to chill out.

"Are you going to ignore me like others_?_"

He turned to see the girl of the oak tree who was wearing a sly smile. This time he was less surprised as it was the second time his eyes laid on her but the surprise was still rooted along a sense of unease.

"Since you are the first to dare look at me, I'm going to ask you a question: why are people ignoring me like Wallflower? I thought I was liked more than that!" she dramatically said with marked irony

He took too much amount of time looking at the dark haired girl to feel stupid at the end. With a sigh, he threw and stepped onto his cigarette and got in his car to drive off to his newly destination took on a fact it was to a precise destination.

"Why are we leaving? And why don't you answer to my question?" the girl asked, a linger of frustration in her voice

She entered the car before the boy did so because he didn't answer her question in the first place. When she thought about all the miles she crossed to get there but being ignored she thought she deserved answers. Although he was the last one she would have approached to have her information because of his character and their last encounter, he was the last want to have dared to _grant_ her a look.

'Either this is one of the sign of world's extinction… or I am dead' she mused, her narrowed eyes on the road.

It has been a fairly long drive; almost to the edge of the town but over the last two years it became one of their usual places of relaxation: Konoha cemetery.

_"_Great! Now what are we doing here? Remembering the past? That's not like you_"_ she cynically said fed up of the whole situation

"Either I'm crazy…" he murmured to himself

"Don't seek for answers anymore" she sneered

"… And I need help"

"I don't think you are for real either, so go for it"

He looked at her at first stupefied but felt a little glorious, realizing she just reinforced his earlier theories.

In fact there was no reason for him to have her next to him if his suppositions were false. According to past events, they took each other way as he asked so and she had her pride. There was nothing that bounded them anymore. However, even if there was still something from their former friendship he refused to believe all of that as real because everything was logical, and respected physical laws, even what the called feelings that took place in the human brain. His fuel was the rude and crude reality and that 'reality' was unreal.

During the recent days, she would appear in his dreams. Having these sorts of nightmares because of similar factors had been part of his life although he didn't really see the real connection with this one. And the fact that it was materialized was utterly strange to him. After deep thoughts he realized he just needed to reassure his unconscious about the reality. He was going to do what he should have one week ago.

They crossed over Will FireBridgewhere five faces inlayed in stone could be seen and past a ruined villagethen joined the cemetery through a clay section. The place was well kept as many important families' membershad been buried there.

As they kept walking through tombs made of marble or stone or ceramic or tile, the impatient girl stayed calm as she waited for him to do something or to say something. It wasn't the first time she participated to one of his abnormal behavior. At this point having him keeping silent meant he wanted to show her something in the middle of death's presence. Was it that she killed someone? It has been five she hadn't been there and had her mind blank, so she felt curious. She was sometime versatile or a little pushy but she never remembered of having intents of killing. But why has she been away for so long?

The disturbing cracking of the gravel after every step and the solemn of his chiseled face just made her feel like talkingmaybe to annoy him or not to die out of boredom.

"Do you realize that one of all those guys was an egoist, or a liar, or was into drugs, or… was a criminal? I'm sure a good amount of their tomb's words are made of hypocrisy." She mocked

He didn't answer. Shecame in front of him then walked backward smiling all the time. Something was definitely strange there. The last time they talked he expressly asked her not to mix up with him and they were there going to a sordid place they used to go and walking side by side. Now she wanted a reaction from him. Something, anything.

"I can't even imagine what people will put on mine after what a bitch I had been… If I was to write on yours it would be: to my arrogant and asshole dear friend… or… what? The truth hurt?"she asked as he stopped to look at her

"You have been a good acquaintance. Nothing more, nothing less. I lived… an experience with you, just one of those that complete a man life, like a drop in the ocean.

I understood what we lived but it was _over_ before you death. I don't hold you grudge or any feelings for that matter.

I should have properly paid you homage two weeks ago, but it's never too late. May your soul know the peace it never has in heaven..."

"What the hell is that? Love declaration?" she asked with irony

Then he gave her one last look then turned to one of the tombstone to put down flowers he took on the way. She wasn't surprise, wasn't thinking as her eyes followed his gaze to make a macabre discovery:

**R.I.P**

**Hinamori Hyuga**

**A child, a sister, a friend **

**Now repose in heavens with angels**

Everything went slowly as reality was sinking in. What she got passed during those few minutes had caught her up as Sasuke observe a long minute of silence in front of aceramic tombstone where her name where inlayed in bold.

The shock of the surprise caught her off guard. Almost instinctually,hers eyes slowly travelled up her body, getting past her black high heels, leather skinny pants, her short red top and black leather jacket. Her hands touching everywhere to make sure that was a _fucking good_joke, andonce she got passher curled low ponytail falling over her breast, she touched her brow and the noticing was horrid: a wound with wide opened lips where oozing blood on her left temple. She touched it. A bright red liquid was over her shaking fingers.

She turned to look at him with horrified eyes as if waiting an explanation that would accuse him implicitly or explicitly. Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes and posed his dark gaze on her troubled pearl one. She didn't seem frighten but like wanting the meaning of all of that.

'Even in my illusion she is pride…'

The questioningly look didn't leave her face but a sudden unpleasant dull sound pierced throughthe silent and disturbed both their ears. She didn't scream though. Her body disappeared in one breathe in a dark smoke bounced up and down by the wind.A repulsive freeze got through him, upsetting him before he regained his balance.

'She disappeared'

He had already been haunted by dead people he knew, he had been said that it was because of what had been unspoken, goodbyes left unsaid. When he remembered all of those years he had been troubled and could have lived in peace… that was a time he could have gotten pass without regrets.

'Farewell…'

With that one last though, he left the graveyard to get home…

* * *

So this is my second story and it will be darker.

once again I want to thank kikyorocks543, RikuDai, Omg, S and the guest for their reviews. Reviews always inspired and they inpired me. lot of love guys.

I hope you will like this new one and review and fav!

P.S: Hinamori is Hinata RTN and is original hinata's twin sister. IAnd we all know (?) how she can be a bicth sometime ;)


End file.
